A Second Chance Given
by Devlinn Reiko
Summary: Sequel to Mornie Utulie!! origionally called a new life to live.Chapter 4 is up. A plan has been formed to get thr ring back from Sauron, but what kind of dangers will the fellowship be placed in? PLZ Review!!!! It's a lot better than the summary says!!!!
1. Saved!

I have decided that this is going to be another story. I am going to leave the point of the fellowship's last thoughts and start a new story. It will still contain a few of the other chapters from the story Mornie Utulie ( darkness has come ) but it will basically just be a story, with no ~POVs~. I also am putting your characters THAT I will eventually receive ( if u do send ur characters) into this story. I would be very grateful about this. And since NOBODY has or had any questions that they want the fellowship to ask Neried, I will think up some of my one up which is going to be kinda hard, but I'll live.  
  
I would be glad if u ppl review and flames ( such as Ellen lavery's) will be squashed and thrown back at them. (hopefully hitting them where it hurts.) Reviews will be used to make sure that hobbits get their second breakfast, which will be very big. And HUGZ for everyone who reviews and has reviewed for my last story!! That would be :Hilzarie Potter, Aurora Riddle, Fool of a Took, Trouble, Spastic-Australian, Enkanowen, MarigoldG, Reader, Ravens Quill, Anon, Corde, Not telling! :p, Niomoe32, Nicole strikes Back, Pilot3001, Nazz, Vera Home, Xena, Lothlorien, LiLMissMe, Masquerade and Legolas' biggest Fan!!!!!!!!! Hugz for all of you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And now on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except the elements!!!!  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As the fellowship slowly went a figure was silently watching them from a dark corner. The figure had been watching them ever since they were thrown in the cage until the day they died. Once they all left their body, the figure slowly crept out of the dark.  
  
It was a girl, but not a human, elf, dwarf, witch or hobbit. She was a mysterious creature. Her hair was blue as the sky and so where eyes. Her skin was fair, and she wore a blue short dress almost like a tunic that was too long with slits at the bottom. On her feet she wore blue boots that came just above her ankles. You could almost say she was a faerie.**  
  
She made sure the coast was clear, as she continued to approach the cage. When she got there she sniffed the air. She could smell the scent of death all around her, but these were times of darkness and everywhere you went the smell of death was there.  
  
  
  
She went to approach the statue of the hobbits. She gently touched them. She could tell that they were dead. The statue had started to crumble. She quickly and cautiously backed away. She stayed crouched near the ground for a moment or two. She had to tell the others. She quickly ran up the stairs ever so quietly. Quieter than an elf could ever. She was happy to be out of that room. She made her way through the halls and outside unnoticed, and started her journey to the tallest mountain.  
  
  
  
She reached the mountain in a day and a bit. Now came the hard part. Going up the mountain. Carefully she made her way up not trying to make the same mistake as the last.  
  
She could have gone around the mountain but it would take too long and was dangerous. To get to the top safely or as safe as you could you would have to go straight up.  
  
In a few hours she reached the top. There on top of the mountain was a castle hidden by clouds. She quickly ran to it.  
  
She barged into the castle quickly looking for someone. Actually she was looking for the three others like her. The most mysterious beings in all of Middle-Earth.  
  
They were The Elements. Earth, Air, Fire and Water.  
  
The girl who was called Neried the Element Water rushed into the Royal Halls only to find the three she was looking for. There was Krezahian the Element Earth sitting on his throne along with Psellia the Element Air sitting on his right and Rhazur the Element Fire sitting on his left. All were dressed according to their elements.  
  
As Neried approached Krezahian, she stopped in front of him and the others and simply said, " They are gone."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Krezahian frowned and said, " As I expected."  
  
"What do we do now?" asked Rhazur.  
  
"Nothing at the moment, except you and Neried. I want you to retrieve the bodies. I do not want you traveling on foot. Go to the library and find the faerie dust that was given by the royal faeires and use it to transport yourselves there."  
  
"Yes." Neried and Rhazur said together.  
  
Both left the Royal Halls.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
In the library all that could be heard was " Where is it?" Neried was getting annoyed that Dantonie the keeper of magic had rearranged things again. Neried yelled again " Where is… oh, nevermind I found it!"  
  
She walked over to where Rhazur was, who was also relieved that Neried had found it. " If Dantonie rearranges anything else I am going to make sure she doesn't ever get to touch something in here ever again." Said Rhazur.  
  
"Quit whining Rhazur, we don't have all eternity do we? Now come on." Neried said back. A sprinkle of the dust and a few words and they were gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
When they got there they checked to make sure no one was coming. Nothing else was in the room except the bodies and the crumbled stone hobbits. Neried sort of let out a yuck sound. Rhazur quickly said, "Let's just get this over and done with. You get the bodies out of the cage, and bring them over here, while I get all the pieces of the hobbits."  
  
Neried walked over to the cage muttering. She easily broke the barrier spell on the cage and opened it. One by one she dragged each body out, having a little trouble with Gimli. Once they were all out, Rhazur had a pile of crumbled stones in a pile. "We're done here now let's go." He said. In a swift motion the dust landed on everyone, dead and alive, and with a few words they all disappeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When they were back in the library Neried ran back to Krezahian to see what he wanted to do with the bodies.  
  
" Bring them to the temple, and no questions. Psellia and I will be there waiting."  
  
Neried ran back to Rhazur thinking about how much trouble this was. Having to bring the bodies from the cage to the library was one thing, but bringing them to the other side of the palace was enough. So dragging the bodies one by one, except Gimli who need both of them to drag, they brought them ever so carefully trying not the think of what Krezahian would do if something happened to the bodies, to the temple.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Neried and Rhazur had just finished bringing the bodies into the temple.  
  
"What do we do now Krezahian." Psellia asked curiously. " First I want the bodies on the table and I need to talk to you three after." He answered back. So all three of them did what they were told and after that went to see Krezahian.  
  
" I see that you have only brought back seven bodies. But we know of the one that fell at Amon Hen, but where is the one that was said to be the ring-bearer?" questioned Krezahian. Neried and Rhazur looked at each other questioning each other mentally about if they saw any other body in the room. Finally Psellia broke the silence and said, " Surly the body must be somewhere."  
  
" We are not looking for the ring-bearer alone, we also must have the one who fell at Amon Hen as well. Without all them they are lost. Broken. I have heard the earth say of a boat that floated into the Sea into the Gray Havens. You know of what I ask you to do, but I will not have you do it, for it is a hard task one in which only I can do right now. I will leave you to claim this missing one. Neried I want to see what you can find out about the so-called ring-bearer and where its body might be. Rhazur I want you to tend to the bodies, and Psellia I leave you now to do what you know you must do, while I am gone"  
  
Quickly Krezahian left. The other three elements stood there till Psellia gave the command for them to do their assigned jobs. Neried and Rhazur spilt up at the doors each going their way.  
  
~~~~  
  
Neried started to head out to the Orcs camps that were set about. Every now and then she would have a vision of the place she past. It was of the fellowship. Wherever the fellowship had been Neried was sure to have a vision. Some were of happy moments and some of war and battle. But she couldn't let these visions distract her. She wondered about how she was going to find some answers as to what happened to the body of the ring- bearer, but being an element she did have her ways. She knew that the creatures needed water even if they are like the way they are. She could somehow poison the water to the servants of Sauron and maybe they would spill out information. She thought that, that was the way to go. She headed over to the closest stream where not too far done the stream was a camp. She touched the water and when she did the water surrounding changed colour but quickly changed back. Now all she had to do was wait for the information to come out.  
  
~~~  
  
The poison didn't take affect right away, which annoyed Neried. After a few days after that rumors got to Neried. They were that the dark lord had disposed of the body, another rumor was that the body was in the dark lord's tower. So many rumors came to Neried that she didn't know what to believe. So many ways to see if they were true but so little time. She had to act fast. She decided that she would pick the most obvious places and check there, starting with the dark tower of the dark lord. It gave her the creeps just looking at it. She knew that she had to leave right now. Time would not be kind to her. So she started quickly walk through the stream where it was shallow and hidden till she came to the waterway of the tower. She climbed up into it easily. The tunnel went on for a while but I came to an end in a matter of minutes. Once she got she knew she had to find the corpse that which was rotting. So all she had to do was follow the disgusting smell of rotting corpses. She checked all of the cells and rooms. No luck. Maybe the corpse was in one of the torture chambers being that the smell of the corpse would torture anyone.  
  
"Perfect!" she exclaimed. "Just what I was looking for, a corpse with no throat. Well at least it was a quick death." She said solemnly and sarcastically. She knew that she couldn't leave his throat open just like that so she took a piece of cloth and wrapped it around his neck, making sure it would hold. It wasn't has hard as she thought it would be to carry the hobbit out of the tower. She just took her same route as she came in but just as she was about to make it outside a group of Orcs spotted her and were on her trail like flies to dead animal. She ran as fast as she could out into the stream with arrows flying at her. One just skinned her, but that didn't stop her. She would have to cross the stream so she started and being the element water she commanded the water to make a wall till she was safe. The water did, as it was commanded and then when she was 200 meters away. The water resigned to normal. And so Neried and the body of Frodo made there way back to the palace in the sky. Krezahian didn't say if he wanted the body or not but my senses tell me to take it for other reasons, Neried thought to herself.  
  
Her journey was slower because of the body. No matter how fast she ran she would never reach the palace in two days, or even three. Time was unknown and uncertain. Time never seemed to be kind. It certainly proved that for the fellowship. It was just a matter of time before they would fall. Why didn't anything notice that? Neried looked at this poor creature. It had tried so hard. It was so close to its goal, and everything was taken away from it. Its friends, home, kindness, innocence, and its… LIFE. No thing in this world deserved this, especially this little one. Neried could never show what she felt inside. That was weakness. She was not created to show weakness.  
  
Finally after four days of carrying the corpse through the country she reached home. The body was still preserved but was going slowly. Whatever Krezahian wanted to do, would have to be done quickly. When she arrived there, she first noticed that Krezahian had found the body he was searching for. Neried looked at it. It looked so peaceful just lying there. A hint of pride was on its face. Neried put the body on the table beside the rest. She waited for Krezahian to announce what they were going to do. Finally after a brief moment of silence he spoke. " You know what is happening in Middle-Earth. It is something we cannot stop."  
  
" What are you trying to say. That there is no way of stopping the dark lord from doing what he is doing?'' raged Rhazur.  
  
" Control yourself. There is little hope that this evil can be undone but I believe our hop lies in front of us." Replied Krezahian.  
  
" So you are saying that this fellowship that once tried to defeat the dark lord is our only hope?" questioned Neried  
  
" Yes, but you see that they are dead." Psellia pointed out.  
  
" Yes, yes I am getting to that, now if you let me finish I will tell you." Krezahian said with a hint of frustration in his voice.  
  
" Continue then," said Psellia.  
  
" As I was going to say, there is only one possible way to help them. It risks everything. We must give up our meaning and gift. I will give my gift of psychical and stability for they will need it."  
  
" I will give my gift of thought and inspiration to help them." Added Psellia.  
  
" I will give my gift of strength and rage for their heart's will need it." Said Rhazur.  
  
" And I will give my gift of life and health for it is what they shall have once again." Ended Neried.  
  
" So it has been done. I expect you; Neried will guide this fellowship. Show them your wisdom and strength. We will come for you in the end no matter what it may be. Let us go." Krezahian said.  
  
So it was the that three elements faded, leaving a glowing sphere which went to Neried who took off her pendant so that the glowing spheres went inside it. The smell of death was no more. The life of the fellowship was restored.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Slowly the fellowship began to stir. Frodo was the frist to open his eyes, followed by the others. He sat up and noticed that he wasn't in danger, or it didn't seem like it at least. He put his hands to his thoart and was surprised that it wasn't torn or bleeding. He laughed at this quietly. He looked around. Everybody else was there and sure enough they were all alive. Sam had taken notice that Frodo was alive and jumped off the table without a second thought and ran to his master yelling, " Mr. Frodo, Mr. Frodo!!!!!!!" Frodo was glad to see him again and got off the table, where he was tightly embraced by Sam. The rest of the fellowship took notice that he was alive, except for Boromir who just stood there. Everyone was glad to see everyone.  
  
Legolas felt a presence which he hadn't felted in a while. He turned and saw Boromir and called out his name. Aragorn, Gimli, abd the rest turned around and laid eyes on Boromir. Joy flooded through the fellowship, as the went to welcome there lost friend. They were all so happy, for it had been along time since everybody was together that they did not take notice of the other figure in the room. Neried just stood there seeing this reuniting of the fellowship. It wasn't till she said something that the fellowship jumped, and turned to her.  
  
" I do not mean to interupt, for I know that this is a happy moment, but it can not stay." Said Neried. They all starred in wonder at the girl who stood in front of them, till Gandalf spoke, " I also agree but, I have one question right now, and it would be the first question anyone would ask. Who are you?"  
  
" I am Neried of the Elements."  
  
" I have heard of such beings, but they were thought to be a myth like some of the other first creatures of Middle-Earth" said Gandalf.  
  
" Well I am here, which makes me no myth. Don't you agree?" Neried replied.  
  
" Yes, yes" said Gandalf.  
  
" I don't mean to interupt, Lady Neried, but I think we would all like to know how we can be possibly be here, seeing that we died." Questioned Legolas.  
  
" A question I thought you would ask, Prince Legolas. You are not dead but very much alive. You were dead for a period of time, but the other elements and I manged to bring you back. I am here to be your guide even if I will not be much help, except guiding you."  
  
"What do you mean guide?" asked Aragorn.  
  
" Let me tell you why all of you are alive again. You are here to finish what you were suppose to finish."  
  
" You mean that we are here to destroy the ring, which is by far lost to us, seeing that the Dark Lord Sauron has claimed it!" yelled a fierce Gimli.  
  
" Yes that is why, and do not unleash your anger out on me, for this was not my idea. You will set out as soon as you all have replenished, and rest whixh I think will help greatly for you are all weary!" Neried replied. "Well, I agree with Gimli that our unfinshed business is quite hopeless, but seeing how we are here, there must be a way, and I am guessing that we will have to find overcome ourselves, but I also agree with the thought of resting." Said Aragorn. " Then if you all will follow me, I will show you to where you all can refresh yourselves." Said Neried. " Okay, just one question, do you have any mushrooms. It as been so long since I have had." Pippin asked, over excited with thought of being alive. Everyone turned to him, and Gandalf said, " I will say it again, you are a Fool of a Took, who is always thinking with his stomach." Everybody laughed at this remark.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
As the fellowship walked down the halls, their minds filled with questions. They were all troubled about the ring, and why they were alive again, but more importantly how? Aragorn, who had to many thoughts on his mind to be overjoyed about being alive spoke, " How can it be that we are alive and well?"  
  
" Yes, I would also like to know how we are alive, and what source of magic was used, for it is the only possible way I can see that we are here," asked Gandalf. " All will be answered later." Neried simply replied. Grumbles could be heard from Gimli for it was obvious that he wanted answers. Legolas turned to his friend and said, " Patience dwarf for it is the only way questions will be answered." Gimli grumbled some words, and muffled muttered words that Legolas could barely make out, but he was pretty sure Gimli said "crazy elf." Legolas smiled at this. How long it had been since he heard these words.  
  
The hobbits on the other hand were chatting ever so quietly about how good it was to have Boromir around again, but they spoke little of this for they also were concerned about things. Even Pippin who was surprisingly not talking about food for once was concerned with this matter.  
  
Boromir was thinking about his last battle that was concurred by his friends. He was still in deep misery and would not look at the ring-bearer at all for it hurt him inside, for he thought it was him who had caused Frodo so much pain. When he had tried to steal the ring, the over powering darkness the blinded him, and he could not fight it, till Frodo had escaped his grasp, and he fell to the floor. It was then he realized that the darkness had grown inside him quickly like a burning ember that had burst into flames. He held back tears even though they tired to escape.  
  
  
  
Aragorn had many questions that he knew were unanswered. He was concerned with curiosity about who this being was, and he deeply thought about his beloved Arwen. How long had it been since he last saw her beautiful face? Was everybody safe? He didn't know what was happening all around Middle-Earth, thought he feared for the lives of the beings.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After the fellowship was clean and replenished, they were taken to a fairly big room. There were chairs surrounding a circular table. The fellowship took their seats, while Neried on the other hand did not. She stood standing. After they were all comfortable as possible. She spoke. " I know there are many questions, you all wish me to answer. I will answer all I can." Gandalf was the first to speak. " I will ask this question that everyone here wishes to know. How can it be that we are alive again?" Neried said," I knew you would say that. You are all alive again to destroy the one ring. I know what you are all thinking. That it is difficult and impossible to retrieve the ring from the Dark Lord. Difficult yes, impossible no." But how can that be" cried Sam. " It would be impossible for any other, but not for you nine." Answered Neried. " What do you mean my that?" asked Legolas. " I have looked into the souls of the other creatures strong enough as you nine, but they are all weak. Greed is heavy in their hearts. They do not have they will power to withstand it." Neried said. " If that is possible then why am I here." Asked Boromir quietly. " You were pricked by the sword that Isildur used to defeat the Dark Lord. The tip contained the Dark Lord's blood on it and when it mixed with your blood its evil flowed within you. Your will to fight the will of the ring was strong, but with the evil flowing within your blood, you fell." Silence fell in the room. Everybody was thinking or was taking in what was just told to them.  
  
"How can you know that, and a child at that!?" Boromir said with fear and frustration in his voice. " I am no child. Appearances can be deceiving. Do not speak of things that you do not know of." Neried said already starting to dislike this mortal.  
  
Aragorn who had been paying attention the least, ask the question that had been bothering him for very long,. " What has happened to the rest of Middle-Earth, to our friends and loved ones." Everyone knew he was mostly talking about Arwen, but they also wanted to know what had happened to the others. There was a great pause from Neried. She didn't want to tell them but she had to. Finally she spoke up.  
  
" Most are slaves. Most of the elves have sailed West, there are a few Dwarves left but they are hidden in underground, most of the race of Men are slaves to Sauron, but some remain. The Hobbits in the Shire, Hobbiton, and the few that were in Bree have disappeared, but have not left Middle- Earth, for I have not felt it."  
  
Everyone was silent for a moment but Aragorn broke the silence, " What has come to my dear Arwen? Tell me she has not parished! Tell me please!!" The fellowship knew he would be heart broken if he did not find out.  
  
Neried answered " Alas, she has not parished, nor sailed West. She remains safe with the other elves that have not left, which includes your father and brothers Legolas. They too have not sailed for they would not leave till you returned. For some reason they knew you would not leave this world so easily."  
  
Aragorn and Legolas were shocked. They were filled with joy and happiness. It was clearly visible to see the tears streaking down Aragorn's face, as well as the tear-filled eyes Legolas had even though he shed none. Neried looked at the worried expressions on Gimli's and the Hobbits faces. She did not know of their friends and families that were alive but she knew of Frodo's uncle Bilbo and knew that he was also with the elves. Frodo saw the look on her face and knew what she was saying to him.  
  
Everyone had more questions to ask and Neried excepted them. Gimli again brought up the subject of the Ring. What were they suppose to do with it? And how can their souls be strong and pure enough to withstand its powers? And how were they ALIVE AGAIN?????  
  
Neried had told them the whole story of how she watched the fellowship sit in the cage, wanting to help them but couldn't. She told them of how she brought them here. Frodo gulped when she told them of how she found Frodo and retrieved his body.  
  
Gandalf was amazed by her power to summon a spell similar to the one Elrond had cast on the river near Rivendell, to stop evil from entering. He wondered what the world was like now. Everything destroyed and filled with darkness and evil. For even Gandalf did not know what would happen.  
  
When most of the questions had been answered Neried bid them that they rest awhile, even though she knew this was impossible. The fellowship left and went into some sort of lounge or common room. There they talked as a full fellowship for the first long in many months. 


	2. Adjusting

Disclaimer: I own none of Tolkien's characters except my own which are so far the elements and the song is mine.I wanna thank The Renewer who reviewed and had also read my other story!! I hope I get more reviews or else this story shall fall into the hands of Sauron and it wouldn't be pretty.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why Me" was all that could be heard from the chamber that Neried was in. " Why is it always me who has to do the fetching.!?!? I am just as powerful as the rest yet they treat me like a mortal child!"  
  
The fellowship talked of many things. Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Gandalf filled Boromir in on what had happened after he died. Boromir was surprised when Aragorn told him how they found Merry and Pippin at the gates of Isengard eating and relaxing. He found this sort of amusing. It was just like them. Once questions had been answered most of the fellowship fell asleep, except Legolas. Aragorn, Gandalf and, Boromir. They stayed up talking. " Do you trust this being?" Boromir questioned. One could not easily tell that he was frightened a little by her. " I do, but I do not put my full trust in her. We hardly know anything about her" replied Legolas. " You are right friend. There is something amiss that I do not fully like about her. She seems too mysterious to be fully trusted." Added Aragorn. All eyes of those who were awake rested on Gandalf waiting for him to add his own thought. Finally he spoke, " I agree with both of you that she is mysterious and that there is something about her but I feel comfortable trusting her. Little is known about her and the others."  
  
"OTHERS?!?! What do you mean. There are more like her?" Boromir asked.  
  
"Yes, but only three. As she has said that she is one of the Elements which means that she is in fact on our side. Nothing dark can compete with an Element's power, but that does not mean they cannot fall." Answered Gandalf. "And to add to that, she did in fact bring us back and rescue Frodo." Added Aragron.  
  
"It is just like the songs that have been forgotten about the Elements. I barely remember them except a little of one:  
  
1 An Element from every corner of Middle-Earth  
  
From Earth to Air, Fire to Water  
  
Four immortals came from each.  
  
Baring gifts of Hope, Life, Health and Strength  
  
Given to everything  
  
Beings of power beyond all  
  
The Elements they were. Watchers of all!!" sang Legolas.  
  
" Yes I faintly remember that song. Forgotten it is. Watchers of all, the Elements are. Each watching something. The Element Earth watches the land, The Element Air watches the creatures, The Element Fire watches the Dead, and the Element Water watches the beings of this land. Everything from Hobbits, Men, Elves, Dwarves, and more, which is who our friend Neried is. She said she watched us perish." Said Gandalf. "Believe what you think, but I still do not trust her for some reason." Snapped Boromir.  
  
The group sat there for about an hour more till Gandalf suggested that they get some rest. Boromir could not rest so he decided to walk around. He knew that Legolas had heard him leave but he did not care. He knew that the elf would not follow.  
  
Boromir walked around for about an hour or so. As he passed one chamber he heard Neried. He walked back to the room and listened. " What am I going to do? They always leave me with the problem. But then again I am the watcher of them, so it is my problem." Boromir listened intently to what she had said. Neried began to walk out of the room and walked right into Boromir ,not knowing he was there, and fell to the floor.  
  
" Urgh!! Oh , hello, didn't see you there." Neried said happily.  
  
" Well obviously you didn't. It seems you were lost in your own thoughts." Boromir said coldly.  
  
Neried took notice of this and picked herself up off the floor thinking how ungentlemanly it was that he didn't help and answered using the same tone, " Yes I was. What is it about me that bothers you."  
  
" How did yo….WHAT!! What do you mean?" Boromir said surprised.  
  
" You know exactly what I mean. I will tell you this. I needn't fear me for I will not harm you or anyone else of the fellowship." Neried said simply and began to walk away.  
  
Boromir laughed, " What makes you think I am afraid?"  
  
I am not blind. I can sense it. Now I suggest you get back and rest or you will have something to be afraid of. I will wake the fellowship in a few hours." And with that Neried turned a corner and left Boromir to think. He stood there for a few moments thinking but decided it be best to return.  
  
  
  
When he arrived back at his chambers the fellowship was staying in, he noticed that everyone was still asleep and decided to go sleep himself.  
  
Neried entered the room about two hours later to wake-up the fellowship. She being restless herself decided that time was no friend now, it was against them now. Legolas had awoken when he heard the door open.  
  
"Morning Lady Neried. I see you were also restless." He said walking over to her.  
  
"Yes it seems that way, but we must start soon or all will be lost. And please do not be so formal. Nobody her calls me Lady Neried and I don't want to start now, and it is not necessary since we all share the same fate." She replied.  
  
" Okay, but I do not want you calling me Prince Legolas or anything like that for I do not like it either." He said with a smile on his face.  
  
" Agreed." Neried said. They both chuckled at this. One by one they awoke the fellowship.  
  
" Why so early. It must not be even four o'clock." Pippin said sleepily.  
  
" Oh, but it is past five o'clock. The sun does reach this place till morning around eight o'clock." Neried said with laughter in her voice. The wondered how one who looked younger than Legolas could actually be older than him by thousands of years still act like a child at times.  
  
" We must not linger or wait. We must start quickly, but first we need to know what to do and where to start." Said Neried walking out of the room followed by four hungry hobbits, a grumpy dwarf, a wise wizard, two sleep men, and one calm elf.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Finally done writing this chapter. I wrote it and typed it in 3 hrs. Reviews will get the next chapter up quickly so review plz!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~**LiYaNeTtE**~~ 


	3. A plan!

Disclaimer: I hate writing these disclaimers, but I must. I own none of the characters except the elements.  
  
  
  
A/N: I understand what you are trying to say SilverDragonWolf about how I could have used Maiar, but I wanted to use my own ideas. It's like when you write your own stories. You want your own ideas. So, I don't mind you suggesting that idea.  
  
Anyway, sorry it has taken me a while to upload. I've had to many important things going on, and I just got back from a trip.  
  
This chapter isn't going to be too long because I still have a mild case of writer's block, and I have learned that banging my head on the table to cure it doesn't help at all. :)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
" Do you have any ideas on what you are asking us to do?" yelled Gimli.  
  
"For the hundredth time I know what my job is and what you are to accomplish." Backfired Neried who was really annoyed with the dwarf's anger management problem. " So does anyone one else have anymore suggestions on how to get the ring back?" said Frodo.  
  
"Well I have offered mine, but it seems as it is not good enough for Lady Neried." Said Boromir boldly. "Okay. Tell me this where exactly are you going to get an army large enough? It's not like you can walk up to his door and tell him nicely that if he doesn't give back the ring, you will get your army to destroy him. And I think everyone else would agree with me!" Said Neried.  
  
Silence was all that could be heard for the next minute.  
  
"What if we use magic against magic?" suggested Gandalf.  
  
" Easy for you to say. Some of us aren't as gifted." Mumbled Boromir.  
  
Then it struck Neried. " Gandalf you probably here this a lot but you're a genius. I have an idea. I'll be right back." And with that Neried ran out of the room.  
  
" Do you really think that she can actually help us? She doesn't seem strong or wise enough to help us." Said Boromir.  
  
" When will you learn that appearances are deceiving. But what right do you have to talk to her like that. She is a lot stronger than she seems, and a lot wiser. Maybe she isn't showing it all." Said Legolas.  
  
" Will you stop acting as if you are children. This is not the time for it. There are more important matters at hand, and I will not stand to see the fellowship fall again." Said Aragorn that should his royalty and commanding. All were shocked for it was one of the few times Aragorn had spoken.  
  
Neried arrived about ten minutes later carrying a very larger book that was bigger than the hobbits heads.  
  
Neried dropped the big book on the table, which shook a little and said, " Found it." "What is it?" asked a very curious Pippin. " Tis' a very useful item for the elements. It took a while to find cause of Dantonie rearranging. This book contains a great deal of information on almost all- magical items in Middle-Earth, including the one ring. There is an item in here I think we will find very useful. Now I just have to find it." Said Neried proudly.  
  
" You are going to search through this entire book!? Do you have any idea of how long it may take? It may take a day, which is more then enough time that I am willing to commit to this." Said Merry.  
  
"Well, maybe you would like to help me then. I am sure you will learn a thing or two in this book and maybe a little about patience." Said Neried teasingly. " Oh, it's okay, I am sure I can find something to do. So why don't you go ahead and start and I will be….umm…. far away from this room. Okay!" said Merry.  
  
" Okay, well anyway I would never have you help me look for this thing I am looking for. I need someone who might be willing to help, but it isn't a big deal. And it won't take longer then half a day to go through it all. So you all can leave now and feel free to explore, just beware of things. Things here are not what they seem to be. You can get lost, and halls and rooms disappear. But things do not really happen as often as you think. You hobbits might enjoy the kitchen and common room, same goes to you, Aragorn and Boromir. The library is an excellent place for you Gandalf. Gimli, there are a few caves outside that you will probably enjoy, and the garden for you Legolas. Tis' very beautiful.." Neried said.  
  
"If it is all right with you Lady, I wouldn't mind helping you." Said Gandalf. " I knew you would say that. You are welcomed to help." Said Neried cheerfully.  
  
Everyone went to the places that were mentioned.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(In the Kitchen)  
  
"Wow!!!!!!!!!! Look at all the food." Came voice of a very happy Pippin. " You said it Pip!" replied Merry.  
  
And so the hobbits were happy eating except Frodo who was still thinking about the ring.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
(The common room)  
  
"You still do not trust her, do you?" asked Aragorn. " No, I do not trust her." Said Boromir "What do you have against her? She has proven herself trustworthy." Said Aragorn. " In your eyes yes, but there is something I do not like about her, and I have told you this already." Replied Boromir.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
(The outside)  
  
" Are you going to the caves master dwarf? I am sure you will enjoy them." Asked Legolas.  
  
"I may go. But will you join me?" asked Gimli. ' I am not sure, even though grief has passed I, like all elves dislike caves, but if you wish for me to join you I will." Said Legolas. " I am grateful for your company. I know how much you wish to see the precious trees." Said Gimli.  
  
" Aye, I wish to see the beautiful gardens, but how much I fear it will remind me of home." Said Legolas with sorrow in his eyes. "Do not worry my friend, for your family is alive, and waiting for you. You will be together again." Said Gimli sincerely. "I am thankful for your help. One could easily mistake such a trait in a dwarf." Said Legolas.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(The great hall)  
  
" What sort of item are we looking for?" asked Gandalf. "Well, I don't know the name off by heart, but if I see it I will be reminded. This item is very unknown, and not to mention strong. It will give us a good chance. But the problem is once will figure out what the item it is, we will have a to find it. It is somewhere in Middle-Earth. Let's just hope Sauron hasn't figured out our plan yet."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
But has hope would have it Sauron, has been told that a creature has retrieved the body of the ring-bearer. But luckily he didn't know who, or what it was and what they were planning on doing with it. He didn't really care, for he got his precious ring back and that was all he cared about.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay so maybe this isn't as short as I thought it would be. Now we are getting somewhere in this story. I would be really happy if you ppl reviewed. It truly helps me write. But since nobody reviews a lot I don't have a lot of motivation to write, but thanxs to everyone who has reviewed. 


	4. A New Hope!!

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine except the elements!  
  
Well I am finally starting his story again. I know it has been a long time, and even if I don't have much audience, I still enjoy writing these fics. This chapter is not going to be too long. I have finally continued Mornie Utulie ( Darkness has come), and I am starting to do Arwen and the other characters thoughts. I would really enjoy if you ppl review, for that id where Neried gets her power, and it is slowly dripping away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" This is it. The item." Said Neried with pride. "The Stone of Deep, well here it is." Said Gandalf. " Who would have guessed that it is at the very end of the book. We should have started that way." Said Neried. " Well I will go fetch the fellowship, for I think that they will want to hear this." Gandalf said. " Yes that would be thee.nooo..ohh. great now I have to find the page again. Well at least I know it is at the back. Sooo.. you go get them and I will find the page." Said Neried a little frustrated with the mishap. Gandalf left the room leaving a very stressed out element behind.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Merry?"  
  
"What Pip?"  
  
"I'm hungry still"  
  
" You just ate three servings, besides if you are still hungry, go get some food." Exclaimed Sam.  
  
" That's the problem. I can't find anymore food."  
  
" Well look around." Said Merry.  
  
" Want to come help me Frodo?"  
  
" No, it's okay Pip." Said Frodo.  
  
" Suit yourself!" exclaimed Pip.  
  
As Pippin got up, he bumped into a big tall object.  
  
" Ah, Gandalf nice to see you. Any news on the item?" asked a very curious Frodo.  
  
" Yes, the item is called The Stone of the Deep. I have come to tell you that the others are already on there way they." Explained Gandalf. " Now come along, and Pippin, would you be so kind as to get off my cloak."  
  
" Come on"  
  
" But I'm still hungry." Came the disappointed voice of Pippin.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" It doesn't sound so powerful." Boromir said gruffly. " That's because the hard part is getting to it. There are perilous traps and creatures guarding it. It is located deep with the caverns of Agaru-Tarna. That is a three week journey from here." Explained Neried.  
  
  
  
" Agaru-Tarna? I have never heard of this place." Asked Legolas.  
  
" Not many know of it. I don't even think Sauron has. It is a mythical place where the element Earth came from. It is to the north of Mordor. And there is only one way to there. And that is going through Mordor itself." Said Neried.  
  
" You can't take that way. There must be another way. I have already been there, and I never want to see it again." Exclaimed Sam.  
  
" None want to see it but there is no other way. I am sorry, but we must do this. Again the fate of Middle-Earth rests apon you. This time all hope depends on all of you, not just a single hobbit. If one fails, all will fail."  
  
" Then we best leave Pippin here." Teased Merry.  
  
" Rig...what?!?!?!? said Pippin, just getting the joke.  
  
" As good as that could be, it will not happen. I don't trust him to be here alone. Who knows what havoc he could do." Teased Neried.  
  
" Enough fooling around. Down to the point. When do we start this journey?" asked Gimli.  
  
" We will start it in two days. That should be enough time to recover most of your strength." Said Neried.  
  
" What about weapons? We are defenseless without them" asked Aragorn  
  
"Don't worry. I have them. It took a long time to find them all. And it was hard to believe that they where still in good shape." Said Neried remembering the hours she was made looking for them.  
  
"You actually have our original weapons?" asked Boromir.  
  
" Yes. I was sent to find them. I have Sting, the bow of the Golden Woods, the axes of the Mountains, the sword of Isildur, and all the other weapons. Even Gandalf's staff. We spent a while putting it back together. It is more powerful now." Said Neried.  
  
"She is trustworthy and useful. Maybe you should trust her now." Aragorn whispered to Boromir.  
  
"Well, I believe that we are donw here. So if you want you can go back to your business. And your weapons I believe, will be returned." Said Gandalf.  
  
" Yes I will go fetch them and return to your rooms." Said Neried.  
  
Everyone left except Pippin.  
  
"What is it Pippin?" asked Neried.  
  
" Well, I am hungry still, and I can't seem to find any food." Said Pippin shyly.  
  
Neried laughed at this and said, " Well come and help me with the weapons and then we will see what we can do to satisfy your hunger."  
  
" Great."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well there it is. I know it isn't much. I would really like it if u ppl would review. It means a lot to me knowing ppl read my stories.  
  
~LiYaNeTtE~ 


End file.
